Brad (Virtua Fighter)
How Brad joined the Tourney In the kickboxing world, a new style is being created. A newcomer, Brad Burns, suddenly appeared and won many successive victories. Because of his good looks, he has many female fans. What's more, he likes to go out with such girls at night after his battles and present a charming personality. In the ring, his manner is the opposite of his social self, and he overwhelms opponents with sharp attacks. Quickly he was rising to the champion's seat. After becoming the undefeated champion, there was nobody in his region left to do battle with, so he began to look for his next stage. About that time, a woman told him about the World Fighting Tournament. It is a different kind of martial-arts fighting, and he wanted the thrill of an especially heated fight. Thus, he determined he would participate in the tournament. Brad's success in the kickboxing world won him respect from his many defeated opponents and an invitation to the World Fighting Tournament. With his good looks and Italian charm, he draws many female fans and loves to socialize with them after his matches. His manner during a fight is the opposite of his easygoing social charisma—he overwhelms opponents with sharp attacks, such attacks include extremely powerful kicks, elbows, knees and punches, mainly Muay Thai techniques. Brad had the time of his life in the fourth World Fighting Tournament. He faced many skilled, worthy opponents and met many beautiful women. When the tournament ended, Brad was saddened to return to the kickboxing circuit, which he still dominated. Worse still, none of the women he had met at the tournament were returning his calls. When the invitation for the fifth tournament reached his doorstep, Brad eagerly entered. He noticed the name of a young lady he didn't recognize. "Hmmm... Looks like I have to go meet her.", he says to himself. After the Fifth World fighting Tournament, Brad may have lost, but the women he met their returned his calls like how he did his best. One day, a womanly sage named Seres came knocking. How to unlock *Get 4,000 ft in Home-Run Contest. *Play 3571 matches. For both methods, you must fight Brad at the Palace from Virtua Fighter 5. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him for 550 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Brad, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Italian womanizer, thrill seeker and Muay Thai user, Brad Burns!" He will be seen left of Thorn, right of Hsu Hao, below Bakuryu and above Yu Jin. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Lays on his back with his sunglasses on. After the announcer calls his name Jumps up and does a knee lift as the camera zooms then takes a bow saying "Presenting the Brad Show!" Special Moves Lumpini Combination (Neutral) Brad does a spinning elbow punch, then a left knee kick. Dtee Sawk Combination (Side) Brad crouches and does a rising elbow attack, then twirls and rams his left elbow into the side of the opponent. Double Knee Solo (Up) Brad jumps into the air doing a double knee kick. Rapid Combination (Down) Brad does two quick jabs to the opponent, then a light right upper, then a hard left upper. Bangkok Combination (Hyper Smash) Brad does three elbow punches. If they hit, he does two jabs, then a knee kick, then finishes with a stronger Double Knee Solo. Multiplo Wongwian (Final Smash) Brad runs at the opponent and does a knee kick. If he hits, he by punching the opponent four times with his closed fists, then hits his elbow on the side of the head, then does a spin kick, then a knee kick. Brad then brushes his hair and says "Checkmate!" When the opponent tries to counter attack, Brad triple kicks the opponent and finishes with a rising elbow attack. Victory Animations #Brad steps his feet two times and spin kicks as he declares "Might makes riiiiiiiight!" #Brad does a left knee kick, then jams his right elbow, then spin jumps and crouches with his elbows out and says "What can I say? I'm on top!" #Brad does a jumping knee kick and points at the camera saying "Don't worry pal, I won't forget you." and walks away. On-Screen Appearance Brad walks in and does two practice elbow attacks saying "I won't go easy on you!" Trivia *Brad's rival is one of the Seven Sages from Hyrule, Seres. *Brad Burns shares his French voice actor with Fudo, Lt. Col. John Frost and Uighur. *Brad Burns shares his Arabic voice actor with Fraaz and Brian Wagner. *Brad Burns shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Miguel Santos. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters